


Fleiri

by cianalikesbeans



Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-05-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:35:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 11,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24202186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cianalikesbeans/pseuds/cianalikesbeans
Summary: Fleiri (Fley-ree)- OtherHow do we know for sure that Hiccup was Toothless' first human friend? Surely a dragon so scarred wouldn't trust a human so easily. Could it be because Toothless has already experienced love from another human?
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Reader
Kudos: 40





	1. Prologue

"Come back soon okay?" A (H/c) haired girl calls out as the black Nightfury began to fly away, the happy creature turned around and gave her one of his toothless smiles.

"Don't get hurt okay? Promise me?" The night fury nodded and took off, excited to return, they thought they would reunite no sooner than later, but little did they know.  
_____

Toothless just wanted to go back, she had specifically told him to avoid the war, but here he was, shot down and falling out of the sky. 

Toothless began to panic, he flapped his wings in hopes it would save him from the painful fate that would await him. The fall damage wouldn't hurt him immensely, but it would still hurt.

As he neared the ground, he began to panic, he shot at a tree hoping it would do something, but it didn't. He fell through a thick swarm of branches, wincing as he broke every branch in his way.

But alas, he did land, it wasn't as comfortable as he'd imagined. He landed on the ground with a thud, his vision immediately went out as a wave of exhaustion came over him.

_____

"Where is he? It's been two weeks?" (Y/n) frowned as she kicked the ground, watching as the sun set for the 7th time since she last saw Toothless.

"Maybe they were right, maybe dragons don't really care." (Y/n) mutter bitterly, "They're too magestic and powerful for a puny human like me."

_____

"Toothless?" Hiccup calls out, "Where are you going?" He forced his feet to run faster as his dragon sped up.

Toothless didn't respond to any of his remarks, he seemed fixated over something, he moved through the bushes, going down the mountain at an incredibly fast pace.

"Did you find something, buddy?" Hiccup continues, narrowly dodging the swish of Toothless' tail.

Eventually, Toothless did came to a stop, right in front of a cave where footsteps were splattered on the ground.

"H-Help..."


	2. One

"Just hang in there! We're coming!" A wave of relief rushed through the (H/c) girl, her arms gaining more strength due to the spark of hope. She was just about to give up and let her body fall down the pit, when she heard signs of life in the cave apart from her.

A messy haired brunet picked over the edge and spotted the girl hanging for her life, "Toothless, lower your tail gently." He says calmly, though his heart was pounding.

The night fury obliged and did so, facing away from the pit and lowering his tail.

"Grab on and hold on tight." Hiccup nods, once the girl's safety was secured on Toothless' tail, he patted him and said, "Alright, bud."

Soon, the girl was back to safety, standing on her own feet on the ground.

"Thank you." She sighed in relief, "I almost thought my life was about to end..."

"No problem." Hiccup smiled, getting up, "Now if you'd answer my question.... How'd you end up in that situation?"

"Well I... My clan's currently on an ongoing war... They were leaving this place when I got thrown off my father's ride since they knew they wouldn't survive..." (Y/n) answers hesitantly, "I ventured off through this cave and didn't realize I was walking towards a pit."

Hiccup simply nods, "I didn't know any clans were still at war until now."

"Well... My clan isn't exactly very known for certain reasons." (Y/n) smiled sadly, patting Toothless' head who accepted it gladly.

Toothless' face lit up as she looked up and gazed at the girl's face. Suddenly, it seemed as if the dragon couldn't smile any larger as she tackled the girl down and began licking her.

"Ah— what's with the sloppy kisses?" (Y/n) laughs, trying to push away the dragon to no avail.

"He does that when he's excited, though he's not ever done that to anyone but me." Hiccup shrugs, "I guess he felt that he could trust you."

Hiccup turns to the ecstatic dragon and places a hand on his head, "Alright bud, how about we bring her back home and let her recover. It seems she's been through a lot."

"You'd really let me stay at your place?" (Y/n) raised a eyebrow, getting up as Toothless ended his slobbery attack.

"You've been through a lot, the least we can do is offer you hospitality." Hiccup says, "No come on, it's near dark and we'll struggle to get back."

And so, the dragon rider, the dragon, and the acquaintance headed out of the cave, hopeful to never find any of themselves in that situation again.

The moment the sunset set light upon the three and made each other's appearances much more clear, (Y/n) looked at Toothless in shock, "Black?"

Toothless nodded his head furiously and tackled her once more, beginning another round of slobbery kisses.

"Black?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, questioning their relations to each other, "Have you met before?"

"Yes... Black and I used to be friends when I was younger." (Y/n) answers, "I thought he left me that one day! Turns out he just found a new and much better friend than me." She says sadly.

Hiccups laughs nervously, "Not exactly... Toothless— Black and I didn't meet on the best terms. We've both lost a limb from our friendship as well." Hiccup jokes, raising his metal foot and gesturing for Toothless' tail replicant.

"I see." (Y/n) hums, examining Toothless' new tail, "It looks really good! You two look like you were made for each other!"

"We do, don't we?" Hiccup chuckles, scratching the bottom of Toothless' head.

"Well, it's no wonder Toothless wasn't as hesitant to befriend me... It only took a first flight and some fish and bam! Slowly he began to warm up." Hiccup starts, "I guess he already knew that humans were capable of not killing them on sight."

"Yes, they are capable of it... But not all are like that." (Y/n) frowned, "Anyways... Shall we go? The sun's going down." 

_______

"Hey, who's the new girl?" The fierce, familiar blonde approaches Hiccup as he removed Toothless' saddle. 

They had just gotten home after dark, and of course, everyone was quite skeptical about the chief's son bringing hone a stranger who looked as if they'd lived out in the wild for years.

Of course, the women didn't even hesitate and even offered to help (Y/n) get cleaned up. But not Astrid. You could even say she was... Jealous.

"She's a girl Toothless' and I found hanging off a cliff. Toothless seems to have known her in the past as well, so I figured, why not?" Hiccup explained.

"You didn't even bother to give us a heads up? She could be a spy in disguise for all we know!" Astrid exclaimed, trying to prove her point.

"But Toothless trusts her. We all know dragon's have better senses and instincts than us." Hiccup answers calmly.

By now, Toothless had already walked away.

"So what? It doesn't mean dragons can't make mistakes!" Astrid rolled her eyes, "I swear, you think dragon's are gods are something."

"Not quite." Hiccup chuckled, "Look, Astrid, if anything happens, it's on me. I don't want anyone to be left alone in the wild, especially after what she just experienced."

Astrid huffs and walks away without another word. She secretly hoped something would go wrong just so her suspicions could be correct.

"Now to find Toothless...." Hiccup sighed, scratching the back of his neck, "Where did he go?" 

Hiccup walks around for a while before he finally finds him.

There he was, by the beach, sound asleep with their acquaintance sleeping next to him.

Toothless had wrapped her in his wings, protecting her from almost any danger that awaited.

"I see... So that's how it is." Hiccup mutters, "How close are you two exactly?"


	3. Two

Warmth. It had come to the (h/c) girl's realization that while she slept, a newly added warmth was decreased. She had cuddled with Toothless to avoid the frostbite from getting to her that night, but when she had awoken, his other wing was not around her.

She didn't think of it much, till she noticed Hiccup laying on the opposite side of Toothless, sleeping. 

(Y/n) simply shrugged and got up, her shifting causing Toothless to wake up as well. Though trying her best to avoid waking up the other two, her movements caused Toothless to move which made Hiccup wake up as well.

Domino effect.

"Ah, my bad," (Y/n) laughs sheepishly, rubbed her neck, "I tried not to wake you up, but it seems Toothless is awfully sensitive to movement." 

Hiccup sighed and sat up, his head feeling a little woozy from the uncomfortable position he was just in. "No worries." He chuckled, "Toothless and I are light sleepers which come in useful for when sleeping during dangerous times."

"Smart," (Y/n) nods, "So what do you guys do after waking up?" She eyes them as she does her morning stretch.

Hiccup watched, a little intrigued by her manner. She seemed to be quite flexible judging by how far she could stretch. Perhaps she was good at combat?

"Say, (Y/n)," Hiccup starts, getting up from the ground, allowing Toothless to finally move his wing, "Would you like to train with us later in close combat?" 

(Y/n) flashed him a smile, tying her hair up on a quick ponytail. "I'd love to! That is... If your people would welcome me."

"I'm sure they would with some persuasion." Hiccup nods, "For now, let's go get breakfast. I'll talk to my dad about your settlement."

"Alright, I don't mind any decision made." (Y/n) pets Toothless, "Where to now?"

________

(Y/n) sighs and moves to another table. Right from the moment she arrived at the dining hall, a certain blonde had been glaring daggers at her. It was Astrid taking her suspicions to the next level.

She didn't even sit at the same table as her, yet (Y/n) felt the need to move farther away. 

Astrid gave her one last glare before turning back to get friends, taking a bite of her lunch, "As I was saying-"

"New girl's hot though, you can't deny it." Snotlout whistles, keeping his gaze on anywhere but (Y/n). He thought he was playing safe, but the (h/c) haired girl knew what he did and glared.

Snotlout felt the aggressiveness in her glare and shivered, looking away. Even he knew that calm before the storm was a thing.

"Ah, she's feisty too." Ruffnut whistles, "I like her already. I don't see any problems here, Astrid." She grins at the blonde who sighed and continued eating.

'All I did was exist.' (Y/n) sweatdrops. She realized that Astrid had already taken a disliking to her. (Y/n) knew they'd have a hard time getting along.

"Oi, Hiccup, what took you so long?" (Y/n) turns her head back at the group of friends' direction, and indeed, the brunet truly was there.

Hiccup seemed to be looking around as if looking for someone as he replied back calmly to questions that arose.

"Why did your dad call you this time?" Astrid smirked, nudging the boy as he sat next to her with his lunch in hand. 

"Got an earful, that's all," Hiccup winced, retaliating from the blonde's aggressive behavior. He looked pissed and was trying not to explode.

The group soon burst into fits of whispers, Hiccup looking very tense and uninterested in this conversation. He frantically looks around, looking for a certain (H/c) when he finally caught sight of her. He excuses himself from the table to which his friends give him a look of belief, and approach the girl who sat by herself.

"Ah, there you are," Hiccup sighed in relief and sat opposite of her, "I had a little discussion with my dad. He says it's okay for you to stay since Toothless seems to know you." He finished, expecting some sort of reaction or curiosity on how a chief would just let a stranger settle in his village because of a certain dragon's approval.

Perhaps they really did trust Toothless that much.

(Y/n) nodded, saying nothing and proceeding to finish her meal. Hiccup was glad he was able to dodge any interrogations, but he did notice how tense (Y/n) seemed to be.

"Are my friends pressuring you that much?" Hiccup raised an eyebrow, he guessed as much since Astrid was already giving him the hint that she did not like the new girl.

"Mhmm, that's a possibility." (Y/n) nods, she finishes her food and places her spoon down on the table, turning to Hiccup and eyeing him seriously, "Is the blonde girl strong?"

"Assuming you're talking about the one who seems to have a dangerous aura around her at this very moment, I guess you can say she's strong." Hiccup answers, "What do you plan on doing?"

"I'd like to test what she can do." (Y/n) shrugged and got up, she flashes him a smile before heading out, "I'll go check on Black!"

"Intriguing." Hiccup mutters, "Assuming Astrid wouldn't straight up kill her... that would be an interesting match."

_____

"You're always the sweetest." (Y/n) giggles as she scratching Toothless where he liked it the most. Toothless purred happily and nudged her even more.

They were currently outside the school, awaiting the arrival of her soon to be opponents in close combat. (Y/n), as always, was busy playing with Toothless. Ever since she and the Nightfury had reunited, every moment they had together felt precious and one that they felt they had to cherish.

(Y/n) stopped scratching as a way of teasing and stuck her tongue out, "You can't always be the one who feels good!" She laughs and begins to run, Toothless following up as they engaged in a playful game of tag.

They were too consumed in their fun little game, that they didn't notice the others had already arrived and was watching her play with Toothless, each to their own comments.

"She was able to connect with Toothless that easily." Fishlegs, a large boy who loved obsessing over dragons gawked as he watched a perfect cliche scene unfold in front of him.

"Ohhh, she might replace you, Hiccup." Snotlout snickers, doing his usual routine of trying to piss off the brunet.

Usually, Hiccup wouldn't let Snotlout bother him, but lately, he did feel a little uneasy with (Y/n) playing with Toothless. It made him feel like Toothless could easily forget about him and would replace him with the (h/c) girl.

"Don't worry, Hiccup. No one in their right minds would trust anyone who looks as suspicious as her over you." Astrid reassures him, giving him a pat to the back.

"She doesn't look suspicious though," Ruffnut adds, widening her eyes and trying to see exactly what Astrid saw.

"Yeah, Astrid, quit being salty just because she's prettier than you." Tuffnut scoffs, adding salt to the wound.

Astrid rolled her eyes and surprisingly didn't burst, "A pretty face is nothing if you can't fight." She says begrudgingly, walking into the school, "We're only here for one thing, make sure that's the only thing we do."

"Ooooh, she's serious." Snotlout snickers and followed after, "Hottie versus another hottie, what could be an even better match?"

"One where no one dies." Hiccup sighed. Fishlegs nods in agreement, pushing Ruffnut and Tuffnut to get moving since they were busy making bets.

Hiccup turns to (Y/n) and Toothless and yells, "It's time to get going!"

The girl and the dragon immediately heard and ran towards him, Toothless tackling him into a slobbery hug. With that small gesture, the doubts Hiccup had in the past disappeared.

"He's such a big baby." (Y/n) chuckled, "Alright, I'm looking forward to seeing what you can do Mr. Hiccup!" She winked, giving him a salute.

Hiccup chuckled and got up, managing to conquer the almighty Toothless. 

"You too."

_________

It certainly looked like it hurt. The moment Astrid smashed against the wall, getting her ax stuck, she felt her cool break. If she didn't already want to kill (Y/n) before, she definitely did now.

Astrid snaps her head at (Y/n), clenching her teeth tightly as she looked at (Y/n)'s unfazed features with despise. (Y/n) simply walked towards her, twirling the little dagger she had in hand that she had surprisingly chosen over a reliable ax.

"Fighting isn't all about brute force," (Y/n) sighed, "You can't just run at me with a battle cry and expect to win."


	4. Three

How do you gain a person's approval and so they may deem you worthy of their friendliness? Especially if this person has already taken a disliking to you at first glance?

While it certainly isn't impossible that anyone can be redeemed by some way or another, some others are just stubborn and need a little push or an event to bring out their nicer side.

Astrid's solution would be hard to find, but that doesn't mean it couldn't ever be found. Maybe perhaps it could be found sooner than you would think?

The moment Astrid and (Y/n) stepped into the middle field, their eyes met and each individual had a different intent visible in their eyes.

Astrid's was challenging, seemingly coaxing (Y/n) to show her what she was capable of. Though her look appeared to be a glare, there was no murderous intent whatsoever.

A great silence took over, highly confusing the standbyers for they were used to the constant chatter. That was until Hiccup had announced the close combat practice had begun.

Astrid was the first to make a move, she was immediately on the offense. She charged at (Y/n) with all she was worth, letting out one of her most famous battle cries, but alas, she couldn't even land any contact with the (h/c) hair colored girl.

It certainly looked like it hurt. The moment Astrid smashed against the wall, getting her ax stuck, she felt her cool break. If she didn't already want to kill (Y/n) before, she definitely did now.

Astrid snaps her head at (Y/n), clenching her teeth tightly as she looked at (Y/n)'s unfazed features with despise. (Y/n) simply walked towards her, twirling the little dagger she had in hand that she had surprisingly chosen over a reliable ax.

"Fighting isn't all about brute force," (Y/n) sighed, "You can't just run at me with a battle cry and expect to win." She approached the blonde girl calmly before patting her head.

"Woah, and here I thought Astrid could easily defeat new girl here." Ruffnut says, her mouth dropped from the surprise they had been given.

Astrid glared at her and successfully pulled out her axe, however, she didn't straight up attack her anymore. She stood still, and took deep breaths.

The blonde was caught off guard by the other girl's bold attacks, but even if it did irritate her, she felt a new sense of excitement. Usually she was the strongest in close combat, so beating the others was a piece of cake... But (Y/n)... She was a new obstacle.

"I like you already." Astrid chuckled, giving a challenging smile, "Don't hold back on me, got it?" Her eyes was suddenly glowing with excitement. She found a worthy opponent, one that she'd feel satisfaction on defeating.

(Y/n) laughed and returned the look, "Never planned to." And so, the two girl engaged in an intense fight.

They both had different fighting tactics, but both were just equally as effective. Astrid fought with brute force and intimidation,(Y/n) fought with stealth. Though both were quite powerful, they had a big flaw which allowed the other to counter them. Astrid was too slow and (Y/n) would be able to dodge quickly, (Y/n) however couldn't seem to land a hit painful enough to cripple Astrid.

Hiccup stood in the sidelanes, watching both girls with great interest. He admired them for their skills in fighting for he had neither of the traits they possessed.

Fishlegs found himself oddly excited over the battle, (Y/n) and Astrid had to use different tactics towards one another for they were equally as knowledgeable when it came to fighting. They analyzed one another and don't just go charging forth.

Astrid swung her axe at (Y/n), for once catching her a little off guard, but the girl still managed to narrowly escape. (Y/n) smirked, her heart beating fast as she felt some sweat trickle down her forehead.

"I bet you someone's actually going to die today." Tuffnut whispers to his twin sister, he, Ruffnut, and Snotlout had engaged into a gambling game. They decided this was a fun opportunity to earn some money.

Hiccup, however, was silent and frozen in place, at first he thought he was just watching the fight, but then he realized he was only watching (Y/n). He noticed how her hair flowed along with her movements and how each and every move she made was somehow graceful.

A graceful fighter. Who knew?

'She fights like she's dancing to the moonlight.' Hiccup thought to himself, his eyes following her every move, 'Not to mention she's always acted so calm and graceful ever since we've met her.'

The fight came to a stop when said girl was stripped of her own weapon, Astrid was able to make (Y/n) drop her dagger. The poor girl accidentally loosened her grip on her weapon and stumbled to the ground.

"I win." Astrid says with a victorious smirk, holding the axe close to her neck, "You're not bad, new girl."

(Y/n) simply chuckled and sat up, "It's (Y/n). And thank you for thinking I'm a worthy opponent." She smiled and stood up, "You're a very strong fighter, and for that I admire you."

The practice match concluded, but the vibe told Hiccup that it wasn't over. This fight only ended because of a small oopsy (Y/n) had made, not to mention they we're grinning and laughing the whole time, indicating they were also playing around.

"Hey Hiccup," Hiccup snapped out of his train of though and turned to Fishlegs. The boy had a parchment and pen out, eagerly writing down notes, "who is (Y/n)? Her agility is extraordinary."

Hiccup smiled and shrugged, "We never know. But she seems to be an overall good person. If Toothless trusts her, so will I." He says before turning back.

Astrid and (Y/n) were editing the middle field, talking like they were old friends. It seems as if Astrid had changed her mind about (Y/n).

"But I still don't know you," Hiccup mumbles to himself, "who are you really, (Y/n)?"


	5. Four

"What did you say the other day about not having a single ounce of trust for the new girl?" Astrid wanted so badly to just shut up the obnoxious twins through violent matters, they really just wouldn't stop bugging her about her change of heart.

Ever since that fateful day when Astrid had discovered that the new girl was on par with her when it came to close combat, well, you could say she had gotten a little fluffy. She was way friendlier to her than usual, and everyone noticed that.

During meal times, she would call the girl over to sit with them at their usual table. If she refused, she simply sat at her table instead. Meanwhile, after she found out (Y/n) was basically homeless and slept outside with the comfort of Toothless (to Hiccup's dismay), she even offered to have her parents basically adopt her. Of course, (Y/n) refused, but it's the fact that she even offered that counts.

"I seriously didn't know Astrid was this easy to get." Snotlout sighed, staring at his cup of water in deep thought. 

"Oh shut up," Astrid scoffs, "it's only natural I get excited over someone who actually has a chance of beating me. All of you are a bunch of weaklings who lacks brains and muscle." 

"Ah, that's right," Fishlegs eyes lit up, "based on Hiccup and I's observations whenever Astrid and (Y/n) practice close combat, (Y/n) seems to possess both strength and the wits; though her wits overpower her strength more most of the time."

"What's with all this (Y/n) talk?" Ruffnut yawns, visibly a little annoyed by all the attention the female was getting despite not even being present, "Isn't this considered gossip since she's not even here?"

"It's not gossip if we're not even talking crap about her." Snotlout snorts, "Anyways, where even is Hiccup and (Y/n)? They keep disappearing together lately."

"Yeah, I noticed." Astrid sighed, nodding her head as she crossed her arms, "Both of them do have an unexplainable fascination in dragons, they're probably just geeking out about said creatures."

"With all this alone time Hiccup is getting with her, he's bound to be learning more things about her." Fishlegs states. Everyone nodded in agreement.

_________

Wrong. Despite basically hanging out with her at least one time a day, (Y/n) was pretty good at detecting his attempts to pry at her identity. What's worse was she denied to give out information in the most polite way possible.

Hiccup was growing frustrated every moment. He hated how his curiosity was tugging at him constantly and affecting his daily life. Not to mention the jealousy he often felt when (Y/n) and Toothless were together. They seemed to be more carefree around each other, he felt left out.

Hiccup watched as (Y/n) perfectly blended in with her surroundings, using the telescope Hiccup had given her to spy on the dragons they were currently examining. 

He didn't even take notice of the dragon they were investigating, he was more interested in the way (Y/n) moved. For some reason, no matter what she did, it really did seem like she was dancing gracefully. So fragile and vulnerable... well... until she lands a hit on you.

"Hey Hiccup, do you recognize these dragons as a discovered species already? Judging by how they act, they could be mistaken as some lizard." Her voice snaps him out of his train of thought.

The girl was fascinated with the dragons. He was fascinated with her.

"Oh, I believe not." Hiccup answers absentmindedly, he gets up from his spot, immediately scaring away the dragons they were currently investigating.

"Eh? Why did you scare them away?" (Y/n) questions in confusion, getting to her feet as well as she returned the telescope in her pocket.

Hiccup felt his heart quicken. He couldn't possibly tell her he'd accidentally gotten to his feet due to his curiosity for the way he acted. He really had no idea why the girl piqued his interest so much. No one did.

Hiccup felt a chill run down his spine as he felt another presence nearby. It was perfect timing since he could use this as an excuse. Or was it really a good thing?

"I sense we're not alone," Hiccup says, looking around at their surroundings as he tried to pinpoint anything unusual.

(Y/n) didn't question it since she felt some aggressiveness directed towards her, and it definitely wasn't from Hiccup.

"Once a rat, always a rat." A large, muscly man came into view. He had long (h/c) hair and the same glistening (e/c) eyes. An identical man came up from behind him as they both glared at the same girl.

(Y/n) gulped as she nearly melted in fear, "...Nice seeing you again, big brother a."

____________

"I'm sorry, Hiccup..." (Y/n) mutters, adjusting the wounded boy in her arms as the rode on Toothless who flew with speed despite the darkness. After the surprising ambush they'd just encountered, (Y/n) and Toothless knew that getting Hiccup back to safety was their priority.

Never mind what they came to Dragon Island for, none of this was a part of the plan. The three simply wanted to investigate some dragons and gather more intel, when they came across some of (Y/n)'s old folks. They expected a warm welcome, but it seemed they were more aggressive than expected.

"What was that, (Y/n)?" Hiccup managed to cough out, clutching his injured arm. Boy, was he lucky he didn't have to lose his other foot and narrowly dodged a broken arm. Losing an arm would've been quite a pain.

(Y/n) avoids his gaze, biting her lip as she struggled to suppress her words. She wanted so badly to just be honest with him, but her experience with trust held her back. She kept silence.

"Don't I deserve an explanation, (Y/n)? After all, I did just take on your two brothers head-on and nearly died while being left in the dark." He didn't mean it, but it came out in a rather cold matter. Hiccup wanted to just leave it at that and hopefully the guilt would sink into her heart, but he couldn't help it.

"I'm sorry." He immediately blurts out, attempting to sit up despite his cuts and injuries. 

(Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows and pushed him back gently. "No, go rest. You deserve it. I really am I horrible person, I know." Toothless seemed to have sensed her diss herself and whimpered.

"But I deserve it. I am a traitor after all."


	6. Five

Hiccup's knowledge about the mysterious (Y/n) has plunged back to 0%. He thought he was making progress in knowing more about the new girl, but it has been proven that she was possibly keeping up a facade this entire time.

(Y/n) really was mysterious. Even though she was frustrating to understand, it gave Hiccup the thrill of trying to find out more about her.

"She's good at pretending like she is not mysterious at all," Hiccup mutters to himself, half heartedly hammering down on a new sword he was forging. The brunet had taken quite an interest in blacksmithing recently when it came to stress relieving. "that's why I want to find out who she really is."

Silence returned. Hiccup was alone in the weaponry. Gobber had gone somewhere on some mission with his Stoick, meaning the (Y/n) situation couldn't be dealt with just yet.

The dilemma, however, managed to reach the gang to which they were currently discussing in the dining hall.

"So, Astrid," Ruffnut starts, slamming her wooden cup on the table as she took a seat next to her twin. "Your suspicions were right from the very beginning. How's it feel?"

Astrid didn't spare a glance at her, she was staring straight at the wall, a pissed look on her face. Normally when you are proven right, you'd feel victorious. You'd probably rub it in the faces of the ones who were wrong if you're that type of person.

But no. She didn't feel like she was right at all. She wasn't sure if she wanted to be right either. Her opinions on (Y/n) changed just recently, so she may be having a debate whether she wanted to get rid of (Y/n) or not.

"No idea." Astrid shrugged, chugging down her water. She coughed a little when she realized her drink had a weird, unnatural texture. It wasn't clear mineral water that could be easily downed. It also had a weird, earthy taste. "What in Thor's name is wrong with this water?" She splutters.

Snotlout shrugs and just takes another sip, "Dunno. It's kinda nice though." He sighed, eyes barely agape, "I might go too bed extra early today."

Fishlegs looked inside his cup with one eye, "The taste is not very strong, but it's there. Maybe it's just the wood finally giving up from how old it is."

"Yeah whatever." Astrid rolled her eyes, pushing the cup away from her, "I don't want anymore. I'll go look for Hiccup. He hadn't eaten dinner yet."

"Good luck finding your boyfriend." Tuffnut says teasingly, "He seems really troubled so he probably does not even want to be found." He shrugged, avoiding eye contact.

Astrid sighed, holding back the urge to retort. For some reason she didn't want to tire herself that much anymore. She just wanted things to get done with so she headed out.

____

(Y/n) stared at her own cup. She hadn't taken a sip quite yet, but she sensed something peculiar. She shook the water gently before deciding it wasn't worth getting poisoned just to get temporarily hydrated.

She sighed as she moved her wooden spoon around her cold bowl of soup. Her mind was running too much that she'd lost her appetite. Not to mention the looks of suspicion from all the other vikings.

She was sure they were looking for any reason to just kick her out.

'No one in this world is your ally.' (Y/n) told herself, 'don't trust that anyone would take it easy on you. You're a traitor, once everyone knows that, their kindness will simply fade.'

The air in the dining hall began to change. The usual frightening aura of all the vikings ready to pounce at their prey switched to that of a bar full of drunkened vikings.

Though they weren't necessarily drunk, anyone that tried to walk in a straight line would end up knocking into someone. Everyone was drowsy, their eyes not being able to fixate on anything whatsoever.

(Y/n) took in this information and got up, quietly taking her leave. She figured now was the right time. She'd performed the right preparations to lead up to this point.

'Don't trust anyone.' (Y/n) repeats to herself, 'don't risk it. It's happened before it's bound to happen again.' She kept repeating the same words to herself.

Every step she took seemed to make her even more nervous. She didn't know why, but this plan was the hardest to carry out amongst all the other plans she's every done in her entire life.

Perhaps it was the attachment? The fact that some people were actually being nice and treating her like an equal for once?

Whatever it is, once it's done, it's done.

(Y/n) opens the door to the dragon stables gently, the door creaking just a little which cause the dragons inhabiting the stable to turn their heads.

She looks around for a few seconds, confirming that no other human was there but her before she walked towards Toothless' area.

"It's time now, buddy."

______

"If you pound that sword to hard it won't even be sharp anymore." Hiccup turns his head towards the entrance of the weaponry, his blonde friend giving him a mini heart attack.

"I-Uh.... Astrid! What brings you here?" He stutters, still recovering from the slight scare. After all, he'd only been hearing the sound of a sword being forged for about an hour. The sudden change in sounds gave him a shock.

"You haven't eaten dinner. Dinnertime is almost over." Astrid deadpans, approaching him with her arms crossed, "Now... What exactly happened?" She questions, staring at his shoulder which she just recently wrapped up in clean bandages.

Hiccup looked away from her and sighed, putting down his tools. "I still don't know the details. Even when she explained it was still very vague. Apparently she's a runaway because her clan despised dragons and killed them on site; which of course, went against her own beliefs."

"So... Her brothers attacked because they wanted her back?" Astrid says uncertainly. She rested her hand on the table and leaned all her weight on it. "Suspicious considering they disapproved of her, isn't it?"

"Exactly." Hiccup sighed, "but I've learned not to just assume things that quick. She's hard to understand."

"That I can agree on." Astrid nods, "How about we talk to her more?" She suggests, "I wanna find out more about her too. She's interesting."

"Sure." Hiccup says before beginning to pack away his things, "Black smithing isn't getting me anywhere either. It's like I've lost my touch." He holds up a wonky sword.

"I've spent weeks on this, yet I still can't get it to be shaped right." He sighed sadly. 

Astrid looked the sword up and down and raised an eyebrow, "That's a weird curvy shape you have there... Are you sure it'd even work as a sword?"

"I'm trying to do something, but it doesn't seem to work." Hiccup shook his head, "Never mind that. You can go on ahead of me. I have a lot to pick up." He looks at the mess of tools on the floor.

The sound of wings flapping soon came, most suspiciously since the sound of wings flapping after wings flapping came one after another. It was as if a herd of dragons just came flying by.

Astrid took note of this and opened a window, her blue eyes widening in shock.

"H-Hiccup... The dragons... They're going somewhere."


	7. Six

“I’m so sorry.” (Y/n) mutters under her breath. She felt something weighing her down, the guilt that she’d just done something very wrong without her knowledge.

She only wanted to take Toothless, but the other dragons followed suit. She absolutely had no plans in returning, especially after that robbery she’d just committed. 

It hit her massively, the fact that she’d just stripped a group of vikings that just so generously accepted her as an equal for once of their dragons. Of all the people, it just had to be them.

(Y/n) unmounted Toothless, the sound of the flapping dragons following behind. Normally, it’d be concerned to see hoards of dragons just landing on the same island in the lead of a dragon riding teenager; but (Y/n) had other concerns.

“How are Black and I supposed to escape to some faraway place now?” She bit her lip, placing both hands on her hips as she stood in front of the dragons, “I never planned to bring any of you. I can’t just leave you here either...”

Her very weakness. Her one weakness which affected her decisions and led to where they are now. (Y/n) had always had sympathy for dragons. Where she lived, dragons were abused and killed. Nobody had any respect for the reptiles. She didn’t like this fact, and she continued to stand by that belief which nearly led her to being an outcast.

“I just wanted to go some place safe with my friend and stay there forever...” (Y/n) whimpers, sitting on the ground as Toothless nudges her in comfort.

Toothless too was conflicted. He loved both Hiccup and (Y/n), but he never planned for the moment where he had to decide who to with. He simply followed the flow and let destiny take him where it decided to bring him to.

“Was it wrong? Was my goal selfish? Is that why everything keeps trying to get in my way?” (Y/n) mutters bitterly, hugging her legs close. She was staring at the ground in such hatred. She was disgusted by her own actions, but she was also frustrated at where things had to be.

There was rustling in the bushes nearby. All the dragons turned their gazes in that direction. (Y/n) knew there was possible danger awaiting in mere seconds. All the dragons got to their defense stances, ready to pounce at any given moment. But (Y/n) was frozen.

‘Are you really just going to sulk from something so stupid?’ She scolded herself. For about a moment, she had an existential crisis. She wanted to give up on life as a whole. But like always, she picked herself back up. She got up, ready to face what future held in store for her.

A huge, buff man came walking calmly out of the bushes. He let out such a threatening aura, one that would usually trigger the dragons to fire without a warning. He raised his arm, one that had a tattoo all over it. The dragons’ eyes dilated, before they resulted to back away, whimpering. All but one dragon.

Toothless growled, he definitely recognized his man. He walked in front of (Y/n), a look on his face that said he’d do anything to protect his human.

“Why did you run away, (Y/n)?” The man questions, his eyebrows furrowed as he stared down at the meek girl, “Why are you being so selfish? Do you even realize the people you are lying to just to go through with what you want?”

“B-Brother...” (Y/n)’s voice cracks. She couldn’t believe she’d been caught so easily. Knowing her brother, he definitely wouldn’t let her escape so easily. She began backing up slowly.

With all the dragons ready to come to her aid, she wouldn’t really be able to use that to her advantage at this moment. Her family... definitely was something else.

“Father would like to have a very long talk with you, (Y/n).” Her brother states bluntly, advancing towards her at a slow pace. 

(Y/n) narrowed her eyes. She didn’t really have any choice. If she wanted to escape, she had to test her luck and rely on speed alone.

‘3...2...1!’ She quickly mounted Toothless, the Nightfury taking the hint of what he was supposed to do at the very moment.

He took off, the other dragons following gradually. Her brother would’ve ran after her, he had a very high chance of catching her that way. Yet his keen eyes caught a detail that can change a situation quite drastically.

Toothless lost his ability to fly on his own ever since that accident on Berk, so Hiccup took it upon himself to create a contraption that allowed the Nightfury to fly once again as long as he was riding him.

Since (Y/n) was also a close friend of Toothless, he taught the girl how to fly him. It wasn’t very easy, remembering to do all the steps was something she had problems remembering. She still wasn’t used to flying Toothless at all.

Right now, her mind was foggy. She was panicking. Therefore she couldn’t control Toothless’ tail contraption well and failed just a few seconds later.

Both the girl and the dragon went plunging towards the sea at top speed, but neither of them got wet once they reached the bottom.

______

“Ah, this is just like the good ol’ days. Y’know? When us vikings weren’t so dependent on dragons? Those days were fun too.” Gobber says casually, helping as they hoisted the sails to their boats.

When Gobber and Stoick returned from their mission, they didn’t look quite troubled having to go out and collect the dragons at all. In fact, they look thrilled that they could go back out on the see.

Hiccup was troubled. As he helped the boat’s preparations, he was deep in thought. He couldn’t quite guess what (Y/n)’s reason was to do all this. He still couldn’t convince himself she was a bad guy either. He assumed there was some misunderstanding behind all this.

“The others definitely have their minds dead set on ‘(Y/n)’s a bad guy’ now...” Hiccup mutters to himself, “They’re simpleminded after all.” He was alone on this opinion for now. If anyone found out he didn’t believe (Y/n) was a bad guy, they could be questioning his intentions.

Hiccup snapped out of his train of thought, finishing his task on tying the ropes well. All the vikings around him were oddly upbeat and excited over this new mission. Too bad he couldn’t join in the singing. He was troubled. He needed answers.

A certain blonde noticed that look on his face. In all the years Astrid has known Hiccup, she could almost tell what he was thinking every time he made that face.

She walks over to him and playfully hits his back, “You make that face whenever you’re planning to do something really stupid, or already did do something stupid.” She chuckled.

“Don’t worry. I don’t think she’s the bad guy just yet. We need to dig deeper.”


	8. Seven

"It's okay sweetheart… I'm not mad… just… disappointed." (Y/n) kept her eyes trained on the ground as the mother who'd been tolerating her for all these years, hoping that she'd changed, encircled her. "I've been trying to understand why you're so stuck on the belief that dragons wouldn't even lay a finger on you. We're dragon slayers for a reason, (Y/n)… we're not just heartless monsters who kill because of our assumptions."

(Y/n) bit her lip as a million thoughts ran through her brain. After Toothless had saved her from nearly falling to her death, she had been trying for years she had been trying to prove dragons weren't as bad as her family made them out to be. 

Her family was tolerable, they didn't go down too hard on her like everyone did to Hiccup. They gently ignored all her pleads for belief, trying their best to turn around this mentality of hers that had formed over a simple accident… after all, she was to be their future heir since her brothers had other plans.

"You just don't understand, mom…" (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows, "Just because you haven't seen enough proof to prove that dragons aren't harmless doesn't mean you beliefs are still true." She clenched her fists as she felt her walls clamping up. The same feeling of captivity she felt whenever she was being confronted for the very matter.

(Y/n)'s mother softer as she stopped pacing, stopping in front of her daughter and placing both hands on her shoulder. "I know you've always been a stubborn girl… somehow a part of me wants to believe you." Her mother sighs, "But I had to remind myself not to believe anything so quickly without being shown viable proof… so… why did you run away?"

(Y/n) slowly looked up at her and took a deep breath, she was never the best at confrontations. "Because I'm weak." She simply replies, "I'm weak and I've had enough. I wanted to run away from my problems even if it meant lying to everyone that stood in my way."

(Y/n)'s mom smiled at her softly and gave her a gentle hug, caressing her daughter's hair as she began explaining.

"That doesn't exactly mean you're weak… I actually believe it means you're strong. You refuse to just give in to others and stand by what you believe in… Even if it meant losing everything you already have." Her mother says.

(Y/n)'s eyes widened when she processed this information. Her mother had always been the best at convincing… that's how she convinced their dad from being an absolute dragon killing maniac to one that only kills when necessary anyways.

But (Y/n) knew that there was more to it. A dragon wasn't just some wild animal who should just be killed if they didn't cooperate immediately. They were like humans, they had feelings… they had their own past traumas and reasons for why they acted that way.

That was where (Y/n) wanted to step in. She wanted to build over what her mom had started and completely transform their clan. Her mother wasn't exactly supportive of her beliefs and seemed fine with how things already were currently… but she wasn't exactly as discouraging either.

(Y/n) pulled away and looked her mother dead in the eye, "So… I just have to keep doing what I already had been doing…? Prove my belief?" She asks, a newfound hope glowing deep inside her. She knew that deep inside, all the things she'd done has already happened and couldn't be reversed… but she had to stay focused on the goal she had in front of her.

"It won't be easy since you know how your father is… but yes. All you have to do is keep fighting."

_______

Hiccup was insanely confused. Despite being one of the only vikings who actually thought things through on Berk, he couldn't quite process everything that had happened so far. Their only goal was solely to get back the dragons, but fate apparently had way different plans for them.

Once they had arrived on the island (Y/n) had inevitably lead their dragons too, they promptly collected all the dragons and were quite glad they didn't have to go through such lengths to do so. Of course, Stoick and Gobber were a little disappointed since they actually wanted to go on a full on mission, they were also glad they were given the opportunity to rest.

Now here's the confusing part. Hiccup noticed two things that could possible be linked to one another. One, all the dragons but Toothless were present on the island. Two, there was a familiar man… a man that Hiccup recalled having been badly injured by that one time on Dragon Island. The only difference was that he wasn't attacking him at all and even calmly asked if he would come with him.

Of course, Hiccup refused, but the man seemed different from the other day. He looked desperate, especially after he added the fact that he was doing this for his sister. He vaguely explained that (Y/n) had her own reasons and figured they would be plenty of help after everything she'd told him.

He wasn't at all that shocked that they were the infamous dragon tamers being told around through the seas… He did though visibly doubted the harmlessness of dragons.

So now they were here, heading for (Y/n)'s apparent home on a pretty interesting boat belonging to the (L/n) clan. Given that they did snuck off from the adults and could possibly be killed in the process, the gang lived recklessly and this was definitely no biggie.

"So… Are we actually going to find more about (Y/n)?" Fishlegs asks as he rocked back and forth in his seat. He looked a bit agitated since he was basically forced into this dangerous decision (he always was), but at the same time a little interested.

Hiccup gave him a mere nod and went back to thinking. They'd discovered more information about (Y/n) no matter how much she probably tried avoiding this from happening. Hiccup wondered if they'd be able to get out of this alive with the information they wanted.

They probably will be getting out of it alive…but with some life changing changes nobody would see coming.


	9. Eight

'BANG' (Y/n) shook in place as she stared deep into the eyes of her father, terrified at his presence. Her father was angry, his eyes displayed that he’d go wild if no one were to do anything about it. (Y/n) knew that due to her actions, certain consequences could take place, and she had no choice but to face them.

“You ran away... scaring your mother and I to death... only to live on an island inhabited by people who normalize being with these monsters?” He exclaimed, enraged at the audacity of his own daughter to completely go against their own beliefs.

(Y/n) flinched, wanting nothing more than to just run away or hide. Her father when angry was truly frightening. What could make a person angrier than the thought of their own child growing up with an opposing belief than that they've been raised with? 

(Y/n) pushed herself against the wall, placing herself the farthest she could from her father. For some reason, even though it has never happened before; whenever she mad her father mad, she’d think there was a possibility he’d actually physically hurt her.

(Y/n) felt her stomach sinking as she lost all spark of hope she ever had before. Her mind bore into her soul, making her feel unwanted, alone, desperate... just pure despair. The same feelings that would usually make her do something she’d immediately regret. It was as if (Y/n) could no longer even tell if her decisions were impulse made or really logical.

She placed both of her hands over her ears and curled up like a 5-year-old being yelled at by an adult. She did that more often than she believed she did. Her father closed his mouth, believing his yelling was already enough to get her into this state.

“I’m alone... no one is on my side... all I have is myself and black... I have no purpose here... I should just disappear...” She began muttering, causing her father to raise an eyebrow to hear the same negative things she’d always say after getting caught rebelling. One could no longer tell if this was how she actually felt or if she was just bluffing.

A big, buff man entered the room and whispered something into the ear of (Y/n)’s father. Her father eyes her hesitantly before shooing the man away. Her father says and puts down his monocle, getting up from his seat which made the wooden structure shake due to the sudden heavy weight taken off from it.

He bends down gently to (Y/n) and whispers something in her ear.

_____

Hiccup was pissed. He was beyond upset that he seemed to be leading his friends to their very deaths and all for what? Toothless and some random girl they barely even know? Heck, she was literally a proven traitor! She stole their dragons! The fact that they actually came here for her (Toothless aside) blew his mind. All of a sudden he did not agree to whatever thought he had earlier.

He couldn't believed he had almost fully convinced himself (Y/n) wasn't a traitor.

"AAH! I'm so dumb!" Hiccup kicks the nearby chair of the lodge they were given to for the meantime before proceeding to pace back and forth. The rest of the gang sat there, chilling as they too tried to process what they had just been told on the way here.

They had just been told that they were required to work together with (Y/n) to prove that dragons could contribute if they were to not die. Now, normally, the fact that their lives were at stake would've freaked him out enough already, but the fact they were informed of how (Y/n) had a record of having absolutely no sense of loyalty to anyone , not even her own family. They were informed of her potential and how she kept rebelling and doing things her way. 

She was out of control right from the start.

"Dang, never seen Hiccup so agitated." Snotlout whistled, placing his dirty brown boots on top of the table top and rested against the wooden chair. "I mean, it's not like it's new that one of us messes up big time and brings us to some life and death situation." He shrugged.

Astrid sighed and walked up to Hiccup. Her arms were crossed but she tapped the anxious boy's shoulder. "Hiccup, calm down. All we really need to do is prove that dragons aren't as bad as they seem. We've done it before, right?" Astrid tries to reassure him, "I mean the fact that we could potentially die aside..."

"Exactly! That's why I'm pissed beyond measure!" Hiccup exclaimed, looking at Astrid as he breathed heavily, "It's the fact I was actually beginning to trust (Y/n) despite seeing the signs of suspicion from her! It's the fact that if Toothless and I just left her to die, none of us would be here right now, stuck in a compromising situation!"

"Woah, he's pissed alright." Ruffnut shivered, looking away from the angry Hiccup.

"Wow, should've left her to die. That's brutal, especially from the "kind-hearted goody-two-shoes Hiccup"." Tuffnut scoffs, "I mean, honestly I don't really care if we hafta go on another adventure again. Adventures are sorta fun."

Hiccup took a deep breath and stormed out of the lodge. He pushed through the vikings standing in his way and kept his mind fixated on clearing up things with the girl that led them to this dilemma. At this point, he'd demand for the answer. They were being forced to do this because of her, he had every right to find out every information he could from her.

For a while, he could only hear the clacking of his metal leg on the wooden floors as he walked towards who-knows-where, all he knew was he was headed towards the docks. He took a huge turn to the left, still uttering words of disbelief to himself, that's when he saw her.

She was just exiting a room with a familiar black ball puff following closely behind. She seemed to be trying to be doing it somewhat sneakily, but by the fact Hiccup had already spotted them was a sign she failed.

Hiccup cross his arms and walked over to them, "I assume you already know?" He says with a stern look on his face. He eyes her (e/c) eyes and Toothless' big, green ones. He looked for any sign of disagreement to what (Y/n) was doing on the nightfury's face, but he seemed more than fine with how things were.

Toothless had his tongue dangling out of his mouth in a playful way as (Y/n) smiled at Hiccup bitterly. "Yes, I know. I take responsibility for it, however." She says simply. She began walking down to the docks, Hiccup following mindlessly after her.

"It's good to know that you understand your mistake in the upbringing... But you have some explaining to do, (Y/n)." Hiccup says, putting a sharp emphasize on the (Y/n). This sent a shiver down (Y/n)'s spine because she knew that it is often the calm people who are most terrifying when angry.

(Y/n) didn't even bother to look back as they stopped at an empty landing area. No boats nor people were in their proximity. It was simply them and the winds crashing by violently without a care. The wind blew past by them, signalling a storm was probably about to come pretty soon.

"How about I show you instead?" (Y/n) asks, turning her heel to face Hiccup. She seemed determined to prove her point this way. 

Hiccup, however, was skeptical.

"I-I don't think—"

"You can't refuse though. The only way to get there is with Toothless, and I can't ride Toothless since they took away his independent flight gear... However, he still has the dependent flight gear." She grins, raising the familiar, brown, leather saddle to his view.

"I— we are NOT going anywhere until you explain where were even going!"

"Some place private. A hidden gem." (Y/n) answers, "Toothless knows. All you have to do if make sure we don't get sent crashing at the waters."

"No, (Y/n), I want a more detailed explanation as to why—"

"I promise, Hiccup! This will explain everything!" (Y/n) furrowed her eyebrows, "Everything. Including my reasoning behind doing everything I've done that led up to this very moment. Please... Just trust me this once. I know you're mad, but I really only mean to show you the truth."

Her eyes were pleading. Hiccup could never understand this girl, sometimes she hit him as someone who was never as determined over anything... Yet at times like this, he feels like she'd do anything to make people believe her point.

He uncrosses his arms and sighs, not believing he wasn't learning anything about how he and his friend were literally being held captive. 

"Fine. But if you do anything suspicious, Toothless and I will leave you stranded."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hii! It's been a while c: so much stuff has been going on lately, so my books were really the last of my priorities. Anyways, I'm planning to get back now because I really wanna progress this story! I'll try to get the next chapter out ASAP since I already have a clear plan of what would happen next.


	10. Nine

Hiccup didn't know what pushed him to even agree to this. He didn't know why he kept second guessing himself recently. He was never the type to be so confused as to what was the right thing to even do. He always knew what outcomes would come out of each decision he could make. He was sure it was (Y/n) that kept throwing him off. She was just so difficult to understand. Her intentions were unclear, and her methods were I unexpected.

Yet here they were, riding off towards a small speck of land in the middle of the sea. The sky around them had turned orange, signalling it was about dawn. The clouds were crowding around, though not covering an inch of the sinking sun. The waters were surprisingly still, unlike how it was back at the docks. 

It was as if the environment was gradually changing as they advanced towards their destination.

Hiccup felt the pair of arms wrapped around his waist hug him tighter. He felt a head rest against his back and snuggle close to him. It was (Y/n), dozing off because of exhaustion. It was understandable due to the things they've been through, but it wasn't very ideal to fall asleep on a dragon while you're flying above the ocean.

"(Y/n)?" Hiccup called out, his eyes still furrowed as he resurfaced from his deep thinking. 

(Y/n) hummed in response but quickly realized what she was doing and composed herself immediately. "Sorry." She rubbed her eyes and blinked in attempt to adjust her vision.

Hiccup nodded and turned his attention back on flying. Toothless seemed oddly quiet throughout the ride as well, he hoped it didn't mean the nightfury wanted to pass out any moment possible. 

They soon arrived at their destination, a small island with a large rock that was big enough to function like a small mountain. The island was clearly inhabitated, the only living things on it were some wild plants and any guests that decided to stop by.

(Y/n) quickly hopped off Toothless the moment they landed and stretched, then she went over to a satchel she brought with her and fed Toothless some fish.

Hiccup observed their scenery and noticed there was absolutely nothing special about this island. He was starting to believe this was all a hoax or that (Y/n) planned to kill him with the cooperation of his own best friend.

"Deserted. Completely lifeless." He comments, making hand gestures to prove how empty the place was. (Y/n) turned her gaze at him and rolled her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"There are lots of plants that are very much not dead, but even so, this isn't the real deal." She chuckled.

They made their way up the large rock, arriving at the highest point which overlooked a large vicinity. That's when Hiccup finally saw it, the diamond mountains that shined from afar.

It looked almost too dreamy, like those illustrations you'd see on a children's book. They were small specks of sparkling silver or blue, like tiny diamonds stuck onto the sky. Hiccup could tell they were reasonably far, for he could barely see any of the details from this phenomenom.

"Do you see?" (Y/n) questions, grinning widely as Hiccup's facial expressions were more than enough to display his look of curiosity. Just like the moment (Y/n) laid her eyes on the diamond mountains, he was clearly intrigued.

"Diamond mountains?" Hiccup asks, shaking his head to stop his thoughts from being sidetracked and thinking of new ideas that would further add more work on his list.

(Y/n) nodded and sat on the edge, swinging her legs as she closed her eyes. "Toothless and I have only been there once, but we were kicked out by something unknown... Ever since then, we've been planning to return and stay permanently."

Hiccup took a seat next to the (h/c) hair colored girl, Toothless curling up into a warm ball behind them. He stared straight at the diamond mountains, still at awe that such a thing existed. He wouldn't admit it, but he probably would've done a similar thing. Who wouldn't waht to escape the suffocating expectations of your fellow vikings and just... Run away? Especially towards a place no one has ever explored before.

It would be thrilling... But it wasn't enough to back up (Y/n)'s selfishness.

Hiccup opened his mouth, he wanted to ask about what they had discovered on the islands. He wanted to know what creatures resided on an island full of diamond mountains. He wanted to know if there were people who inhabited the peculiar island and how they lived their daily lives. However, that wasn't his objective at the moment.

"Is that why you're doing everything in your hands to run away...? So you can rid yourself of the expectations and responsibilities and live the way you want?" Hiccup questions, turning his head so he can face her.

(Y/n) pulls her legs to her chest and keeps her eyes fixated on the diamond mountains. She began fiddling and picking at the grass as she thought carefully of her response. "It never would've worked out anyways..." She mutters, "I saw the good hearts of the dragons, my clan thought they were the worst of the worst. They despised dragons to the point the lived isolated from other vikings to focus on their goal which is to annihilate dragons."

"They don't seem to be that crazy over that objective..." Hiccup says carefully, knowing he could be terribly mistaken due to his limited knowledge on this peculiar clan.

"You don't know what they hide underneath those faces that said all they wanted was to live peacefully. Vikings will always be vikings, in some way or another, they are ruthless towards something. While it is true that my clan promotes great compassion towards companions... They are absolutely ruthless towards dragons who they believe are ascensions from the devil." (Y/n) says, "They kill any dragon at sight, use their skin for clothing and decorations. They make sure to use whatever is edible as food, and use the remains to add to the cement when constructing buildings."  
Hiccup could feel Toothless flap his ears over his eyes, perhaps not bearing to hear any more of what (Y/n) was saying.

"... What's sad is that is simply the beginning... I don't even want to know what else they do. Our beliefs differ in such ways that I can never fit in amongst them no matter our relation. That deal that we must prove to them the harmlessness of dragons? It's trash. There's no way they'd stop their barbaric ways... Ever." (Y/n) spat, "Vikings are vikings."

Hiccup stared at her for a few more seconds before sighing and getting up. He holds his hand out towards the sun and closes one eye, keeping his vision fixated on blocking the sun.

"I used to be in the same situation as you. My island... Was very much against the idea of dragons even breathing the same air as us. Wars between vikings and dragons were normal, and I... Could simply stand and watch." He begins, "Then I met Toothless... I never expected it, but we became really good friends... Eventually, I couldn't keep the fact I was on good terms with a dragon a secret... It came out."

(Y/n) raised an eyebrow, sitting up straight to look at him, "Well... That must've turned put ugly... But considering you're not dead right now, I assume it had a good outcome?"

"It did." Hiccup nodded, "We are similar in a way... The only difference is how we confronted our dilemmas. You gave up too easily and didn't even bother to try persuasion. You accepted that a change could never occur and tried to runaway. I, on the other hand, tried even when the odds were against me. The only difference would be... I had my friends to help me carry through." Hiccup says, then he drops his hand, allowing the sunlight to shine right back at his face. "You're used to believing you're alone."

"I am." (Y/n) states with no hesitation, "You have friends that are there for you, I don't." She says bluntly, somewhat with bitterness.

Hiccup looks down at him and contemplates. There it was again, the clinging frustration that he could no longer tell if he was giving her too much chances or if he was doing the right thing. 

"If you'd like... If you still have at least a spark of hope that change can happen... We'll help you push your points through your clan. I mean... we'd eventually do it anyways if our plan to escape failed." Hiccup shrugged.

(Y/n) blinks and looks at him. She'd lost count how many times she's made people lose trust in her, yet here he was, trusting her yet again even though there was no guarantee she'd abandon him at any rate. It was... Shocking to say the least.

"I-I suppose..." She whispers, "I mean... If you believe it's possible, then what other choice do I have?" She bites her cheek and curls up once again.

"Great, but only under one circumstance." Hiccup says plainly, he had his arms crossed and was looking her in the eye seriously. (Y/n) tilted her head to the side curiously, wondeirng what this requirement would be.

"Yes...?"

"Get rid of the mindset that you're alone and that the only option to deal with anything is run away."


End file.
